


Death, Birth

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clones, Drabble, Gen, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: One Shiro dies, another awakens.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Death, Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



He wondered what they were doing right now. So far away from home, he pressed his hand against the glass as breath fogged his visor. Giving the cold, glimmering stars a final glance, he slipped into eternal darkness. 

If Keith ever did find him, he hoped all would be forgiven. 

—

He awakes, bright light searing into his retinas. The heart monitor heralds his birth. A cold, hooded smile greets him. Softly spoken words filter into his frantic mind, and he rests back on the table. 

“Commencing Operation Kuron, Subject Y0XT38. Initiating Stage 3. Subject Y0XT38, repeat these words after me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of like the changing of the years, one Shiro dies and another Shiro’s story begins. Happy New Year, HandmaidenOfHorror! May 2021 treat you well! Cheers! 🥂
> 
> (The shift in tense from scene to scene is deliberate!)


End file.
